Heart of Attendant's Motivation (HAM)
by nufuruu
Summary: Long Bao adalah seorang calon koki yang buruk. Membuat teh saja selalu berhasil membuat jiwa orang yang mencicipinya melayang. Hanya saja, kenapa justru dia yang mendapatkan food soul dengan rarity paling terkuat? / Long Bao x Crab Long Bao (sedikit pair lainnya)


Apa yang membuat para koki ingin berprofesi demikian? Katanya ada yang bercita-cita demikian karena ingin menunjukkan pada dunia kalau mereka bisa menyehatkan rohani. Ada juga yang bicara kalau koki pun menjadi peluang bisnis besar terhitung kebutuhan pangan tidak pernah ada habisnya, coba lihat saja restoran banyak pun masih juga dianggap kurang. Terakhir kata para calon koki ini adalah―

"Aku mau menjadi koki supaya orang mau berteman dengan aku tanpa takut!"

―Long Bao, 17 tahun, dan alasannya yang dicap calon koki lainnya, _**"Pantas saja masakannya tidak terasa niat, motivasi macam apa itu?".**_

* * *

Heart of Attendant's Motivation

( H . A . M . )

Disclaimer: i do not own Long Bao and all character, they belongs to Elex | Funtoy Games. But someday i wanna own Long Bao merchadise :(

Summary: Long Bao adalah seorang calon koki yang buruk. Membuat teh saja selalu berhasil membuat jiwa orang yang mencicipinya melayang. Hanya saja, kenapa justru dia yang mendapatkan food soul dengan rarity paling terkuat?

Anyway please feel enjoy to read

* * *

Para koki di daerah Tierra terhitung unik dibanding daerah negara manapun. Mereka adalah kumpulan manusia yang disebut sebagai _attendant_ untuk profesi mereka. Profesi mereka unik karena mereka bukan hanya ditugaskan memasak, sungguh. Untuk mengesahkan hati mereka mantap ingin menjadi _master attendant_ , mereka juga memakai nama makanan yang paling mereka dapat buat dan menjadi ciri khas makanan itu sendiri―entah memakai hiasan atau nuansa warna pakaian mereka.

Para _attendant_ dapat mengumpulkan bahan makanan dengan luas di luar daerah itu, tidak seperti kehidupan manusia normal yang harus memiliki kebun sendiri untuk bertindak semaunya memetik mereka. Hanya saja para _attendant_ memiliki musuh jika ingin mengumpulkan makanan. Mereka harus melawan para makhluk penyerang bernama _fallen angel_.

 _Fallen angel_ adalah alasan mengapa mereka tidak memiliki tanah hak atas tanaman bahan makanan yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Pemiliknya bahkan bisa saja terbunuh oleh serangan mereka. Banyak ragam _fallen angel_ dan mereka memiliki ragam pula kekuatan tiada tara. Ada yang menggunakan fisik bahkan menyerang dengan psikis.

Oleh makanya itu, setiap calon _attendant_ diwajibkan memiliki paling tidak satu _food soul. Food soul_ adalah ksatria yang dapat bertarung dengan para _fallen angel_ , juga membantu manusia agar pekerjaannya menjadi mudah. Mereka juga diberkahi kekuatan yang membuat mereka tidak akan mudah jatuh melawan _fallen angel_. Mereka sengaja diciptakan melalui perantara percobaan manusia untuk kedamaian Tierra juga.

―dan masalahnya, hanya calon _attendant_ yang boleh punya para _food soul_ dan menggeluti bidang masak. Meski _master attendant_ memiliki karisma bertarung masing-masing, kadang mempunyai _food soul_ bisa meringankan mereka. Tidak akan ada yang sang tau apa ke depan kalau hanya sendirian melawan _fallen angel._ Sejauh ini siapa tahu saja ada _fallen angel_ lebih kuat disana. Lagian kalau _food soul_ mengikat kontrak dengan _master attendant_ , mereka tidak akan pernah berkhianat.

Pada hari itu, seorang lelaki dengan paras manis mengeratkan selempang tasnya. Senyum yang tak luput luntur di wajahnya itu seperti cercahan cahaya mentari pagi hari. Makna memulai hal baru dengan semangat.

"Aku, Long Bao, siap menjadi _attendant_!"

Seorang tokoh utama kali ini adalah yang memiliki nilai paling jeblok di akademinya. Tidak ada satupun yang ia bisa masak bahkan namanya sekalipun. Membuat teh yang katanya paling simpel saja bisa membuat lidah orang pahit.

Entah apa yang membuat karakter ini tidak menyerah menjadi berbeda dengan teman-temannya selingkarannya sendiri.

"Hari ini pasti akan menjadi lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Long Bao tidak akan cepat menyerah!"

Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Apakah menjadi mulus secerah wajah tokoh tersebut, atau sebaliknya.

=oOo=

Akademi Tierra pada jam 8 masih terlihat ramai. Para calon _attendant_ sibuk bergaul dengan satu sama lainnya dan bercengkerama. Ada yang bergosip ria membicarakan romansa atau sekedar membicarakan tugas mereka akan memasak resep apa hari ini.

"Aku selalu geli melihat Steak dan Red Wine selalu berkelahi," kata seorang perempuan berambut merah―alias Spicy Gluten dengan sinis. "Mereka terlihat sangat bodoh hanya karena menimpali satu sama lainnya."

"Setidaknya mereka memiliki talenta bagus," perempuan dengan rambut karamel―Tiramisu menimpali dengan tersenyum kalem. Sudah biasa dia mendengar celotehan Spicy Gluten yang lelah dengan ribut mereka yang tanpa henti. "Hei, Spicy Gluten. Itu ada Yuxiang. Mau bicara dengannya jug―"

"OGAH! Aku 'kan sudah bilang aku tidak pernah suka dengan Yuxiang!" sungut Spicy Gluten marah.

"Huft. Aku sudah menduganya."

"Hai kakak Tiramisu!" laki-laki dengan tutup kepala menyapa seperti guguk manis. Perempuan yang disapa menyapu kepala anak kecil itu.

"Gyoza, masih semangat menjadi attendant?"

"Hu-um!" seru laki-laki yang dipanggil Gyoza itu. "Kakak juga bukan?"

"Tentu saja. Ah ya, Taiyaki ada menitipkan kuenya untukmu. Katanya untuk cemilan."

Tiramisu memberikan kotak kepada Gyoza. Kotak itu adalah bekal makanan dengan isi ikan gurami berisi coklat cair di dalam. Gyoza menerimanya dengan sangat senang.

"YEY! MAKASIH KAK DAIYAKI! KAK TIRAMISU!" karena tidak sabar, ia membuka kotaknya dan ingin membagi dengan Tiramisu. "Ayo makan juga!"

Dan entah kenapa di sisi sana, Spicy Gluten terlihat kesal karena diabaikan keberadaannya. Ia menghela nafasnya kemudian dan memaling wajah. Ia memilih tidak berkomentar lagi.

=oOo=

"Eh ada Long Bao tuh, hati-hati kena tawarin teh sama dia!"

"... tidak! Kenapa setiap hari selalu ada saja dia!"

"Padahal masakannya saja sangat buruk, kenapa dia harus bertahan di akademi Tierra sampai sekarang ya?"

Kelas berbisik riuh ketika sosok tokoh utama menampakkan dirinya di ambang pintu. Long Bao, si pemuda manis yang digosipkan kini, melambai pada semuanya ramah. Seluruh penjuru kelas terdiam lama karena tidak mau mencoba membalas sapanya. Kalau mereka menyapa, ada hal yang akan terjadi. Yakinilah.

"Ehm... kawan?" tanya Long Bao dengan mimik bingung. Kenapa semua temannya diam. Respon sama dalam jangka lama itu membuatnya kemudian menghela napas. "... oke..."

 _'Kenapa semuanya mendiamiku,'_ pikirnya. Dia duduk pada salah satu meja kosong yang disediakan, lalu memapah pipinya lalu melamun.

Kelas kali ini juga pasti membosankan, yakinnya. Lagian biasanya dia juga tidak mendapat tunjuk maju di depan kelas dan boleh melakukan praktek masak. Setelah para guru pembimbing mereka bicara kalau ingin presentasi harus ditunjuk Miss. Olivia dulu, makanya Long Bao pelan-pelan menjadi pengangguran di kelasnya. Pasalnya tanpa diketahui Long Bao sendiri, peraturan ini dibuat karena memang ada dia.

Yah, Long Bao tidak bisa munafik sesampainya di kelas. Awalnya dia ingin sekali berharap kalau kawan-kawannya akan mau paling tidak menggaulinya. Ucapan seruan paginya aslinya adalah harapan doa yang tidak mungkin terwujud.

Bertepatan dengan Long Bao baru saja mendaratkan pantatnya, kelas berbunyi tanda masuk. Semua murid juga ikut berhambur untuk duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing setelah berkeliaran. Menit demi menit masih sama saja riuhnya, meski lebih lambat lebih kecil.

Kelas menjadi total sunyi ketika derap heels masuk dalam kelas. Orang yang mengajar mereka pun masuk dengan kali ini membawa kotak besar bersamanya. Semua murid terpaku pada kotak yang dibawa perempuan dengan rambut panjang merah muda pucat tersebut.

"... itu apa, Miss. Olivia?" tanya seseorang dengan penasaran. Bibirnya manis dengan rambut sanggul dan _cheongsam_ indah nuansa merah. "Kenapa _miss_ tidak panggil anak-anak cowok disini biar mereka yang bawakan?"

"Kamu sangat dermawan sekali, Yuxiang. Tapi miss bisa membawanya sendiri," ujar wanita yang tersorot sendirian di depan kelas. Ia meletakkan kardus tersebut di meja gurunya.

Miss. Olivia membuka isi kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dengan pendaran kuat. Cahayanya membuat mata para calon _attendant_ berkilau. Tentu saja mereka kagum karena mereka belum pernah melihat itu sebelumnya. Lebih hebatnya, semua itu dikemas masing-masing dan dalam jumlah banyak per kantongan.

Kemudian perempuan yang berdiri di depan kelas itu membagikan isi kotak itu pada masing-masing orang. Semua bukan hanya dapat melihat lebih jelas benda yang membuat mereka terkagum, bahkan menjadi ikut heran. Bisa dibilang, mereka belum pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya.

"Itu adalah _soul embers_ ," kata Miss. Olivia menjawab kebingungan mereka. "Butuh 150 dari mereka agar dapat berfungsi. Dan ini tugas kalian sekarang, untuk memanggil 'asisten' kalian untuk dapat menjadi _attendant_ sejati! Segera _summon food soul_ kalian dengan itu disini!"

Semua sontak senang. Ada yang bahkan memekik senang saking bahagianya mereka. Dimulai lah delusi mereka siapa saja yang bisa mereka _summon_ yang dalam legenda adalah sosok yang membantu para attendant hebat mencapai impiannya.

"Terima kasih, Miss. Olivia!" seru mereka dominan.

"Ya, masama. Dimulai dari Yuxiang dulu. Ayo maju," Miss. Olivia mempersilakan Yuxiang maju terlebih dahulu dengan mengisyaratkan tangannya melebar. "Miss sangat penasaran apa yang akan dipanggil oleh orang rapi dan pintar sepertimu?"

"Miss, jangan berlebihan," Yuxiang tertawa lemah. Ia berdiri dari bangkunya, maju dan mengikuti instruksi Miss. Olivia untuk melakukan _summon_ di depan. Awalnya kedua orang itu bercanda bersama di depan kelas.

 _'Mengesalkan,'_ batin Spicy Gluten kesal. _'Songong banget. Mentang-mentang anak kesayangan Miss. Olivia. Tch!'_

Ketika Yuxiang sudah memakai _soul embers_ yang dberikan Miss. Olivia, sesuatu keluar dari tempat _summon_ itu. Postur tubuhnya tinggi, tubuhnya besar. Sepertinya seorang laki-laki. Dan dia seperti ikut memakai pakaian khas China sendiri.

 **"Kwek!"**

"Kwek?" tanya lainnya. Spicy Gluten tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, namun menahan semburannya dengan tangannya.

 _'PASTI FOOD SOULNYA MENYEDIHKAN!'_ gelaknya mengejek. _'APASIH KWEK? MENG_ SUMMON FOOD SOUL _ATAU BAHAN MAKANAN? AHAHAHAHAHAHA!'_

Sosok itu turun dan menaikkan bebek yang muncul dari sana. Iapun tersenyum, "Perkenalkan, _master attendant_. Saya akan menjadi _food soul_ Anda. Saya Peking Duck."

"Wah, _food soul_ tipe _magic_. Kekuatannya kuat dan memiliki _skill special_ di serangannya," Miss. Olivia melihat data dalam jurnal elektroniknya. "Bagus, Yuxiang! Berpotensial sama sepertimu!"

Spicy Gluten mangap. Dia salah perspektif. Untung saja dia tidak terang-terangan dulu mengolok _rival_ nya.

"T―terima kasih―" Yuxiang tersanjung. Ia menatap _food soul_ miliknya dan mengulurkan tangan. "Mari bekerja sama, Peking Duck."

"Ah maaf _master attendant_ , saya tidak bisa melepaskan anak-anak saya begitu saja," timpal Peking Duck dengan menggendong anak bebeknya begitu polos. Yuxiang mengangguk _speechless_ dan akhirnya menarik tangannya lagi dengan kecewa.

"Tidak apa-apa. Senang juga melihat... er... anakmu?"

Miss. Olivia menyuruh Yuxiang kembali ke bangkunya. Peking Duck sendiri dipinta untuk menunggu di luar kelas karena tidak muat dengan isi kelas. Food soul itu mengerti dan segera mematuhinya untuk keluar.

"Selanjutnya Miso?" Miss. Olivia menoleh pada orang yang memiliki nama tersebut.

"Eh aku?!"

"Ya kamu harus juga. Bagaimana menjadi seorang attendant tanpa _food soul_?"

"... bentar dulu―"

Sosok laki-laki dengan rambut kuncir satu itu gugup. Dia menggaruk pipinya karena ragu _food soul_ nya akan bagus.

"Siapa tau _food soul_ mu wanita?" goda Miss. Olivia, yang disambut spontan Miso maju dengan gas.

"Betul sekali!"

 _'Ah kapan kamu insaf dari wanita, pendeta...'_

=oOo=

Beberapa ada yang gugup namun dipaksa juga. Beberapa Miss. Olivia lihat para muridnya yang dalam kategori 'mengecewakan' berbanding sama dengan _food soul_ yang mereka panggil. Misal Miso yang meng _summon_ Tempura, Juiniang yang padahal sedikit lebih unggul memasak juga meng _summon food soul_ cukup rendah yaitu Yellow Wine. Beberapa ada yang ia buat terkejut seperti Spicy Gluten yang dapat meng _summon_ Boston Lobster. Hanya saja sedikit mengecewakan lagi karena mereka berdua sama-sama impulsif. Miss. Olivia tidak merasa ada kejutan dan memilih menghela nafas.

 _'Sepertinya saya sendiri akan tahu cikal bakal yang berhasil menjadi_ master attendant, _'_ batin Miss. Olivia.

"Oh ya lalu Long Bao," Miss. Olivia tersenyum. Salah satu peserta yang kini ia panggil adalah yang terburuk. Entah dinilai dari masakannya, sigapnya, kepemimpinannya mengurus dapur dan sebagainya. Semua itu sudah rahasia umum kelas.

Long Bao sendiri maju dengan getir. Dia tahu pikiran Miss. Olivia hanya dari menatap wajahnya saja, "... Saya lebih baik tidak usah saja..." lirinya kemudian menaruh kantong _soul embers_ itu ke meja Miss. Olivia.

"Tidak Long Bao, kau harus ikut mencoba."

"Tapi saya tahu saya akan gagal meski diberi. Dan saya tidak mau _summon_ siapapun karena saya tidak mau merepotkannya..."

Semua menatap iba. Namun sebagian menerimanya saja karena toh memang Long Bao diasumsi pasti akan merepotkan bagi lainnya untuk berburu bahan makanan. Dia yang diketahui nilai buruk pasti akan segera jatuh lama tidak lama.

"... _Miss_ mohon, Long Bao? _Miss_ mau minum teh Long Bao kalau ikut?"

Nyaris setengah menampilkan wajah kaget yang tidak biasa. Miss. Olivia sampai mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi membuat Long Bao percaya diri?

Long Bao tahu diri, "... tidak perlu―tapi tapi saya akan coba." Long Bao menyerah. Dia mengambil _soul embers_ bagiannya kembali dan menebar seperti yang dilakukan teman-temannya sebelum itu. Semua murid penasaran berat dengan siapa yang di _summon_ oleh dia sendiri.

 _'Aku memang buruk. Teman-temanku memperlakukanku buruk.'_

 _'Lalu ini menjadi bukti aku paling buruk dibanding masakanku ataupun kemampuan bertarungku. Mungkin setelah ini, aku akan memilih untuk keluar dari akademi. Maaf food soulku, aku akan meminta lepas kontrak setelah ini.'_

Long Bao tidak bisa menyembunyikan pilu wajahnya. Diam-diam juga dia menyimpan rasa sedih terdalamnya pada kelas ini. Semua sikap yang sudah dia kategori _bully_ itu tidak bisa diabaikan dia begitu saja.

"Hei, kamu kelihatannya kayak orang kesusahan? Aku di _summon_ sama kamu, 'kan?"

"?" Miss. Olivia membelak melihat jurnal elektroniknya. "Ini―"

"Biar aku bantu kamu?"

Long Bao mengadah kepalanya. Sosok itu mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Long Bao dengan hangat. Dia tersenyum dengan begitu menawan, ikhlas ingin menjadi teman Long Bao atau bahkan _food soul_ nya.

"... Long Bao, _food soul_ mu merupakan _food soul_ dengan _rarity_ tertinggi."

"APA?!"

Semua murid nyaris kaget dengan pernyataan Miss. Olivia. Long Bao sendiri masih menatap _food soul_ miliknya yang menatap dirinya secara lembut. Mata merahnya yang berpendar seakan menghipnotisnya untuk hanya menatap sosok itu saja.

"Aku Crab Long Bao. Salam kenal, calon―ah maksudku _master attendant_!"

=oOo=

A/N: Saran dan kritik sangat diterima!


End file.
